My New Life
by Ramen II
Summary: The Bladebreakers are broken, each going their separate ways. But Tyson just gravitates towards his former team captain and, living together, begins to realize that there is slightly more to the Hiwatari name than just good breeding. Kai x Tyson


This Story: My New Life  
Chapter: 1 – Friends and Betrayals

Well this is interesting - I realize with no amount of shock that the first couple of chapters are awful and haven't been planed well so I'm rewriting them and updating the entire story along with chapter four. Then again I re-read it and tweaked it and here's the new version of the first chapter and I hope its up to standard.

Warnings I'm not really sure on but we will get there in the end.  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade (happy now). O yes this is going to be my first Kai x Tyson fic so if you don't like it stop reading here.

_  
--- --- --- ---  
__  
_**Chapter 1** - Friends and Betrayals

--- --- --- ---

"Kai, wait up man, hey Kai I'm sorry okay?" Tyson shouted out desperately to the departing teen, but it was no use he was already out of breath from running out of the apartment to catch up to him. Kai was already out of sight, down the street and around the corner without a second glance toward Tyson at all. Tyson fell back onto the wall and groaned 'great this is just what I need now Kai hates me as well' he thought, he looked up into the dark sky with a frown, seeing the first flakes of snow start to fall.

"Dammnit" he muttered to himself. He felt like such an idiot, Kai had only asked him if he was okay and he'd just thrown it right back into his face. He slid down to the ground and groaned again, burying his head in his hands and completely ignoring the cold. His Jaw throbbed painfully from where Kai had lost his temper, the images of his surprise, the hurt and betrayal that Tyson had seen hurt more than his jaw though.

_'You know Tyson, you've done some really stupid things in you life' _the voice in his head told him dryly _'but this takes the cake… why couldn't you have just talked to him instead of shout at him… you knew he meant well'_

"I know he did" he muttered to himself "but I was angry…"

_'Angry at Kai?' _he shook his head.

"No I was angry at Max and Rei, not Kai"

_'Then why shout at him… bloody fool?'_ He admitted, there were times he hated that voice.

"Because I had to say something…" he lifted his head up and glared into the snow "I couldn't explain to Kai after all this time of telling him that friendship means something that the entire team hates me…" his anger disappeared and he clunked his head down back into his arms "I couldn't admit it"

_'So you insult Kai's parents instead… well yes I can see where the connection lies' _the inner voice told him sarcastically, he groaned once again, knowing that the voice had won, it just wasn't fair why did he always have to ruin a possibly good thing. He heard the crunching sounds of footsteps on snow and new instinctively that it was Rei and Max.

"What do they want?" Tyson muttered angrily to himself as he saw them come into view. He stood up and blew out a breath of air, watching it condense in front of his face. "Hey guys," he said breathlessly, smiling brightly at them. Max and Rei raised eyebrows at him and looked him up and down with distain.

"What are 'you' doing out here?" Max asked him critically when they had gotten closer.

"Where's Kai, you were chasing him weren't you" Rei said sceptically, Tyson looked at both of them and opened his mouth, grinned sheepishly then spoke.

"He's way faster than me… I couldn't catch him," he said puffing out a fake breath of air; it steamed away from him and formed a rising cloud of condensation.

"Tyson, how stupid can you be" Rei exploded "Why couldn't you have just kept your trap shut…" he snapped irritably, glaring at him. They hadn't actually been present to witness the argument between Kai and Tyson, but they had come back from collecting ice and heard shouting before seeing Kai striding out of the apartment with Tyson not long after him. Tyson looked as if he was about to reply when Max beat him to it.

"Tyson you're an idiot you know that don't you, you are really an absolute idiot," he said acidly, leaning against Rei slightly and glaring a very un-Max like glare. "Now Kai's angry with you we won't see him for days"

"Now we have to spend all our time looking for him," Rei said exasperatingly, Max elbowed him in the ribs, grinning sharply.

"We don't" he answered, "He does" he nodded his head to Tyson, who frowned at both of them.

"I'm not going after him, he'll kill me"

"Well it's either that or freeze to death, cos if you don't find him we're not letting you back in the apartment" Rei told him flatly, before walking away, Max followed him muttering something about 'waste of space'.

Tyson sighed, watching them leave his heart sinking lower with every step they took. Had they really just done what he thought they'd just done? Yeah they had, they'd practically thrown him off the team and out of their lives. Were they no longer friends anymore? Then he snorted and turned away angrily, walking as quickly as he could. Now that question eh could answer easily, he thought bitterly, no they weren't his friends, not anymore.

--- --- --- Flash Back --- --- ---

"Hey you guys, how about we go party?" Tyson asked hopefully once they had gotten back to the hotel they were staying at, Kai just grunted and left as usual, Kenny declined saying he had research, Rei couldn't go so it was up to max.

"How about you max?" he asked turning to the blond, max looked away.

"Well, Tyson I err… actually have things to do, how err… about we do it some other time okay?" he quickly left the room.

Tyson looked at the doorframe that Max had gone through. His eye twitched and he moved as swiftly as he could toward his and Max's room, he didn't even remember slamming the door. He had no desire to sleep and he didn't want to leave so he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was briefly happy at the warmth of the water on his body before his worries returned. How could max just blow him off like that, he thought they were supposed to be friends. Thinking about It his team had been acting differently around him, he didn't know why though and it baffled him. Finishing his shower he got out and got ready for bed, just as he was about to open the door he heard two familiar voices in the other room.

"I swear Rei, I dunno what's with him, he just expects me to be his little lap dog always having time for him, it's so annoying" he heard more shuffling before Rei answered.

"Well have you told him?" he couldn't believe it, they were actually talking about him.

"No he would rant and ask why and I can't stand his voice anymore"

"I know but maybe you should just leave"

"I think I will, but Rei what about you?"

"I'm already going back to china so I won't have to deal with him for a while, at least my mobile number's changed"

"Yeah I know I'll have to get a knew one myself, though I think Kai can help me on that"

Tyson couldn't listen anymore, he stepped back from the door and sat on the side of the bath, he waited until he knew they were gone before he emerged again he got into bed hoping beyond hope they weren't talking about him, but Kenny wasn't around for some reason so it must have been him, how could they? He just realized with a stunning clarity that his best friends hated him. He put his pillow over his head and eventually drifted off into the most horrible sleep he had ever had in his life.

--- --- --- End Flash Back --- --- ---

A few stray tears escaped him at the memory but he quickly wiped them away as the snow started getting thicker, as he looked around the park he had found himself in, he could see the twigged trees getting covered in the soft flakes of white that were drifting around in the air, the ground was almost completely white and the small frozen lake had the reflection of the moon on it making the whole scene one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. He walked right up to the bank of the frozen lake, he could see the small fishes underneath the sheet of ice and he could see his own reflection.

"Stupid" he muttered looking down at himself why did he ever think anyone could ever like him anyway. It was a sham; it had all been a dirty sham just so they could get famous, and he'd fallen for it like a fool. Now Max and Rei were leaving and he still didn't know where Kenny was, and Kai was staying in Russia.

He probably should have released after everyone had stopped talking to him a few days ago, that or just being mean to him. He's put up with it because they were his friends but now he realised that it had been a mistake. He should have said something earlier; it might have stopped this from happening.

He didn't know why Kai had wanted to talk to him but it had thrown him over the edge and he's just snapped, saying every mean thing to him that he could. Although it had taken Tyson going onto the subject of Kai's parents that was finally the last straw and now Tyson had a sore jaw and a lost captain to worry about.

He just wished that he hadn't been so stupid. He could have at least… no there was no use trying to think of ways it would have gone better. With his attitude there was no possible way that could have turned out any other way. He just hoped that, eventually, he would find Kai and could apologise without him getting hit again.

Probably not the best thing to have done anyway, to pick out every bad thing Kai had ever done, blurt it out with a few choice insults along the way, then obviously to top it off having hit home with a resounding dig about his parents not having wanted him… he didn't know how that one had come about, Tyson assumed it was more or less about the time he was saying that no one could possibly like Kai cos he was such an icy bastard.

The irony was kicking him in the ass in a few different ways right about now. He'd said that without even realising he'd been describing himself for the past few minutes. He guess that Kai, far more astute than himself, had realised that and had refrained form getting angry. His parent's however, were a tender subject and that to mock them so blatantly, Tyson knew, was unforgivable. Hence the almost broken jaw Tyson now supported cos dear god that guy could hit someone.

But why the nice-ness all of a sudden, why was Kai willing to be so nice to him, so randomly?

It was all really baffling and for a brief moment the despair at being such an asshole to Kai was replaced by actually wondering why Kai had gone up to him the first place.

It wasn't because they were the only ones in; Kai had never made that effort before.

Maybe it was just pity that had made Kai go up to him, and that thought really hurt so he stopped thinking about it.

It could have been because Kai saw the other being jerks and wanted to keep Tyson company but Tyson could barely let himself hope that Kai finally wanted to be friends, or even something more if Kai so desired and Tyson let himself day-dream about it. Tyson knew he'd certainly give it a go if Kai was up for it, he wasn't exactly gay or anything he just knew a good thing when it showed itself to him, and Kai was Hot, intelligent, rich and famous, what more could anyone ever want?

He smiled at his own thought and again the sadness sort of crashed into him and he wondered what in the hell he was going to do about this. He hadn't meant to be such an idiot, it had just thrown him slightly that Kai had been the first to talk to him in two days and after around a year of friendship it had angered him that it was Kai and not max who had gone up to him when he and Max and Rei were supposed to be such tight buddies.

He'd won the championships with those guys, become the world champion and now that just mean nothing without the friends who'd helped him get there. Well because now they weren't friends and they weren't even his teammates. All that effort meant nothing, all Tyson had ever said about friendship meaning the most to him had crashed down around him in a burning mess and now, out of everything the one who could have been his best friend in the world was never coming back.

He hadn't wanted to shout at Kai, but when you bottle up your words for so long the next person who does talk to you gets their head snapped off... it really was a stupid thing to say, and he wished he could apologize to Kai but... they all ganged up on him then left him standing there.

"No one likes you any more" he whispered to himself just to make sure it was his life and not a dream, a tear fell down his cheek, landing on the ice and freezing, followed by another one then another until Tyson couldn't stop the flow of tears that were streaming down his face. He fell to the floor not caring about how cold his legs would get he just didn't care anymore.

"It's no good crying, stop being a baby" he told himself drying up his tears, he could hear Kai's smart alec reply to that and he could see his cocky smirk in the ice, and his cold red eyes glaring at him emotionlessly and his stupid blue triangles and his big pink eyes blinking at him curiously.

He blinked in surprise at the two pink eyes staring at him in the reflection of the lake.

"Kai?" He asked quickly wiping the tears form his eyes, turning quickly and looking up at the person standing above him. It was a girl, stunningly similar in looks to Kai, but not him. She leant back slightly smiled and shook her head.

"No not Kai, I know him though" She bent over slightly, bangs of pure white hair poking out from under her hood as she did so. She wore one of those big coats that always looked cool no matter what, it was a snowy blue colour and buttoned up tightly so he could only glimpse at her light pink trousers.

Her face looked very familiar to him somehow the line of her jaw and the curve of her nose just reminded him of someone. Her eyes, however, were not familiar at all, pinky in colour and soft, as though the very thing she cared most for was for the person she was looking at.

"Who are you then?" he asked, she smiled at him and blinked a few times.

"I'm Ana" Tyson nodded in that far away kind of way, because after destroying his last friendship he could near enough believe anything.

The girl, Ana smiled again and sat down on the ground next to him, she looked out onto the lake seemingly deep in thought and Tyson couldn't help but think her profile reminded her of his captain, strong cheekbones and distant eyes, he sighed looking back at the lake as well he wished he was here, even if it was Kai. He just wanted someone familiar to talk to; because it was obvious his team didn't give a damn about him anymore.

"I saw those guys give you the cold shoulder" Ana said quietly, breaking Tyson's thoughts. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Don't worry about it" Tyson muttered and then looked up at her. "How would you know anyway?" He asked, "What would you possibly know about this whole thing?" He said his voice getting louder with each word. She turned and levelled him a look that silenced Tyson's protests. She smiled then and shook her head at him.

"I just know some things okay" She told him and patted his shoulder "just trust me here" Even though she smiled that sort of confidence just got to him in a way that was horribly familiar.

"Fine" He said looking away and the tone of the conversation got back to why Tyson was so upset with himself.

"I know what's going on with Kai, Tyson" she said softly looking back to the lake "Those guys are being idiots and Kai was the only one that tried to keep you company… well that went well didn't it" she ended almost bitterly and Tyson winced remembering the minutes before when he had just exploded at Kai.

"Umm" Tyson didn't know how to answer that.

"I know I'm not good with these things but it seems to me that if someone's nice to you they don't really want you to shout at them and everything" she said, trying to make it all sound casual. Tyson felt a momentary flash of resisting anger toward her and snorted at her comment.

"Kai wasn't trying to help" he scoffed, even though he knew he was lying, he just didn't want to admit it to himself that he had probably just alienated the one true friend he'd ever had. He would have groaned had she not interrupted him once again.

"Except we both know that you're lying" she said to him, putting her hands on her hips. Tyson sank his head into his hands and glanced at her nodding sheepishly.

"He's like that you know" she continued brightly, scooting closer "he's not easy to get to know but once you do, he'll be there forever, he saw people were being mean so in his own way he tried to make you feel better I guess you were too busy being unhappy to notice" She said it so innocently that the guilt he suddenly felt tripled. Yeah he was probably to wrapped up in his own stupid problems to notice Kai actually being nice for once

He smirked slightly; it figured really, just his luck.

"I know its hard to believe, Tyson" She said sighing but Kai has a soft side as well, you know" she smiled again and leaned over to close Tyson's gaping mouth with a small hand, flicking a piece of snow off of his nose as well.

He shook his head and leaned away from her cold hand "You mean Kai was actually trying to be nice for a change?" he asked in sceptical disbelief. She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically, displacing a few pure white strands of hair from the hood of her coat.

"Yeah" she answered brightly, smiling at him. "Hey don't look too surprised Tyson, he is human after all" Tyson grinned at her and look back out at the lake, watching the falling snow with melancholy humour.

"You sure?" he asked her quietly and Ana nodded her head twice.

"Most definitely" she told him and he smiled ironically and looked at her; she looked back with large rosy eyes.

"You're his sister?" he asked the sudden realization striking him; she looked exactly like Kai only younger… and more smile. She grinned and nodded.

"You guessed, clever Tyson," she said sarcastically pushing his hat of his head and stealing it. He grabbed for it but she hopped out of reach and slipped off her hood, shaking out her own two toned hair. Icy white bangs and icy slate blue hair sweeping low down her back in a long version of Kai's erratic style. She slipped the hat on and grinned. It looked good on her but Tyson didn't much like the airy feeling that his head was now experiencing.

"I'm expecting that back you know," he told her angrily, not bothering to stand and make a grab at it. Kai's sister, the sentence itself conjured images of stealth.

"I'll give it back as soon as you stop sulking" she told him very simply.

"Hey" he said defensively "I have stopped sulking!" he shouted. She smiled, her very personality seeming to change. As if a spirit with no immortal body she seemed to float to him, her voice now soft and quiet swayed gently past his ears.

"Then I suggest," she said slowly "that you go and talk to Kai" her words broke no argument from Tyson, only a gulping sound issued from his and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You sure" For some reasons he was beginning to trust this stranger. She nodded and pointed to the other side of the pond. He followed her finger and his breath caught in his throat.

Kai looked like a dream standing in the swirls of snow. The cold wind blew his white scarf around his solid frame. The dark of Kai contrasted beautifully with the snow around him. He stood arms crossed, next to a huge snow covered tree staring into the lake as if entranced by it.

"So go ahead" Ana said but Tyson was no longer listening, his stomach twisting with feeling he had no intention of perusing. He was not going to enjoy this very much. He had to though, so with a deep breath he took a step forward, walking slowly to the other side of the lake… and to Kai.

--- --- --- ---

**End Chapter 1**

--- --- --- ---

So that was it, please review and tell me what you think about it, I've got no idea how this story is going to hit people. Cya next chapter

Russle


End file.
